


After the Tour (Mutant School Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [24]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (except he was), Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles and Erik and "inappropriate conversation"...





	After the Tour (Mutant School Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsubame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mutant School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575789) by [Tsubame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame/pseuds/Tsubame). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Tsubame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame/pseuds/Tsubame) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> Set a few hours after "Mutant School."

“Did you really just tell our new student we were 'fucking like bunnies?'” Erik sounded quite indignant, though Charles could both hear and feel the warm humor that underlaid his words.

“He asked. The question was clearly in his mind.”

“Still, it's hardly appropriate.”

“The boy's gay, love. I thought it might be reassuring for him to know he wasn't alone.”

The words he'd spoken to Erik the night they'd met, all those years ago; he knew Erik remembered them as well as he did.

Erik smiled. “I should have known you'd have a good reason.” He came up behind Charles' wheelchair, rested his hands on Charles' shoulders.

Charles leaned back until his head touched Erik's stomach. “I usually do. Now kiss me.”

Erik circled his chair and knelt before it. “With pleasure,” he said, projecting all of the things he intended to do to Charles, all of which Charles heartily approved of.

He was just about to kiss Charles when someone knocked on the office door. “Professor?”

Erik cursed under his breath.

Charles sighed. “Duty calls, love.”

Erik leaned forward, stole a quick kiss, rose to his feet. “Hold those thoughts until after lights-out.”

Charles stared at him hungrily. “Deal.”


End file.
